strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotkeys
Game Interface Pause Game: P Scrolling around the map: S, W, A, D and Cursor keys. Zoom in & out of map: Spin mouse wheel forward or backward or use R & F. Rotate map: Hold down the middle mouse button and move the mouse or use Q & E. Rotate Buildings: With building selected, spin mouse wheel forward or backward, or use 1 and 2 key. Top Down View: Space Bar or ALT+Space Bar Interface Panel On/OFF: TAB Adjust game speed: +/- (Numeric Keypad) Screen Shot: ALT & Q (PRT SCR in Legends) Game into smaller window: SHIFT & TAB (This minimizes the screen, but you can still play it.) Unit Camera Angle: QWER (At the same time). This lets you see from the unit's point of view. Serves more of an aesthetic purpose than functional. Buildings In Stronghold 2 the hotkey opens the building panel but does not return to the building. In Stronghold Legends the hotkey opens the building panel, press twice to return to the building. Keep: K Granary: G Barracks: B Mercenary Post: N Monastery: O Market: M Siege Camp (Cycle): J Estates (Cycle): (Period Key) Treasury: T (Stronghold 2 only) Units Locate your Lord: L Cycle through all Lords: SHIFT & L Grouping Troops: Select a group of troops and press CTRL & 0 to 9 and then press 0 to 9 to locate them. Setting up Multiple Way points: Hold down SHIFT and left click. Bookmarking Locations: CTRL + ALT + 0 to 9: Pressing the CTRL & ALT & 0 to 9 creates a bookmark of the current location on the map. Press ALT and the appropriate number to return to this location. Unit selection: Units can be added or removed from a selection by holding down the SHIFT key then left clicking on them. Multiple units can be added to a selection by holding down the SHIFT key and dragging a box around them. Double clicking on a unit will select all of that unit type visible on the screen. Select units of the same type: Double-click on a troop to select all units of the same type visible on screen. Troop Assembly Points (Barracks, Mercenary Post, Engineers Guild, Monastery: 1 to 7. You can create assembly points for each troop type in the barracks panel & mercenary post. Open the barracks or Mercenary Post (B or N) then press 1 - 7 and you will be able to place a flag. The troop you create from the building will walk to the flag. You can set assembly points for other building types such as the engineer's guild. Select Single Thickness of wall: Z Select Double Thickness of wall: X Select Triple Thickness of wall: C Select Wooden wall: V Multiplayer Commands Chat: ENTER Taunt: F1 to F12 Stronghold Legends Same as above with a few differences Double press appropriate building key to bring its location center screen Screen Shot can be done using Prt Scr (Print Screen) key Category:Controls